Libido
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Allen tiene un problema que "salta a la vista" mientras que Link tiene problemas manteniendo el suyo en su lugar. Por supuesto, Lavi siempre tiene la solucion. LavixAllen y un poco de LinkxAllen. Explicito.


_Disclaimer: -Man no es mio. Y aunque lo fuera, dudo que pudiera hacero mas gay de lo que ya es *dicho con amor*._

* * *

Libido: Sus. M. Deseo o impulso de naturaleza sexual.

Link se sonrojo y cerro el diccionario de un golpe, mirando de un lado a otro por si acaso alguien lo había visto leer una palabra tan obscena. Le dedico una mirada altanera y sospecha al buscador que lo veía con curiosidad desde el otro extremo de la estantería, y devolvió el volumen a su lugar.

"Te ves fatal" le había dicho Bookman Jr. amistosamente en el comedor aquella mañana. "¿Mala digestión o libido insatisfecho?" Y si bien lo primero le había parecido inofensivamente grosero, lo segundo rayaba más allá de lo ofensivo. De repente de imagino que pensó la gente que, sabiendo el significado de la palabra, no lo había oído refutar la acusación.

Ya se las pagaría el ojo-parchado.

"¡Esta prohibido comer en la biblioteca, Walker!"

Sabia que era una mala idea llevar al muchacho con el.

"Solo es un dulce. No estoy ensuciando nada."

Pero si lo dejaba desatendido, solo, por un momento...

"Lee las reglas antes de entrar aquí, por favor."

... ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía una idea muy clara de que clase de infierno se daría rienda suelta si dejaba de vigilar a Allen Walker. Nadie le había informado de los temores de Central, aunque ciertamente no tenían obligación de ello. Aun así, una chispa de curiosidad broto en su cerebro amenazando con quemar sus neuronas en una reacción en cadena. Volviendo al tema... _¿Que era lo peor que podía suceder?_

"¡Ustedes los exorcistas piensan que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana!"

No obstante, por algo le habían encomendado aquella misión; así pues, sacudió aquella maraña de pensamientos extraños y acudió al rescate del chico.

"Walker, me avergüenzas" le dijo, confiscando la barra de chocolate y halándolo ligeramente del brazo para sacarlo de ahí. El bibliotecario bien podría haber sido un mueble mas, para la atención que le presto. Timcanpy los siguió, flotando silenciosamente tras ellos.

Durante mas de dos meses, Howard Link se había convertido en la sombra vigilante de Walker: no hubo un solo momento en que el pobre pudiera disfrutar un poco de integra privacidad. A veces, si estaba de buen humor, Link se alejaría discretamente unos cinco o seis metros; sin embargo, había otros días en que le daba por pegársele a la espalda como panda a una vara de bamboo, y le daba ordenes hasta que el inocente, o explotaba, o caía rendido al piso al anochecer.

Y bien sabia Link que los amigos del chico lo repudiaban por su labor. Claro que, también había quienes lo odiaban por no estrangularlo mientras dormía. Pero bueno, no se le puede dar gusto a todos.

* * *

_Sept. 23_

_[...] Se ha observado en Allen Walker un cambio de comportamiento alarmante. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde su ánimo comenzó a decaer, se encuentra distraído y silencioso. Su apetito no se ha visto afectado por ello durante la cena. El sujeto podría estar experimentando alguna especie de depresión, o incluso posesión diabólica. _

El inspector escribía estas líneas mientras ambos arrastraban los pies rumbo a la habitación. Varias veces, Link tosió, o rozo casualmente su antebrazo con los dedos. Ni una reacción. Allen parecía demasiado dentro de si. Una especie de disgusto afloro en Link al sentirse ignorado por su objeto de observación. Muy a su pesar, Bookman Jr. los intercepto a escasos pasos de las escaleras que daban al dormitorio.

"¡Yo, Inspector!" saludo amistosamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro e inmediatamente removiéndola al recibir aquella mirada cortante. "¿Como va el libido?" Link le tiro un golpe con al libreta, el cual el pelirrojo esquivo ágilmente. "Veo que aprendiste a usar un diccionario, huh" comento, arqueando una ceja.

Allen los miraba perplejo y fastidiado.

"Lavi, no lo molestes" le comento en voz baja, "que después yo lo tengo que pagar."

El bookman rodeo sus hombros con el brazo, le acaricio la cabeza y se despidió recorriendo el camino por el que había llegado. Y Howard Link, visiblemente irritado, continúo su ruta a zancadas, seguido a una distancia discreta por Allen, que trataba de hacerse invisible.\

* * *

_Sept. 23 _

_[...] Conforme las horas pasan, el ánimo de Allen Walker no parece sino decaer aun más. Se ha excluido del Inspector bajo una gruesa capa de mantas, con el gollem posado sobre su espalda. No profiere sonido alguno. Apenas parece moverse. Howard Link se dispone a inspeccionar su actividad en este instante. _

Link expreso su preocupación de la manera mas gentil que le fue posible.

"¿Que demonios te pasa, Walker?"

Allen gruño por debajo de los cobertores. Repentinamente, Link se sintió enojado, no sabiendo bien porque. Cayo en cuenta de que tal vez el 14avo estuviese jugueteando con la mente de Walker, y en cierta manera se sentía celoso. No de juguetear con la mente del muchacho, por supuesto; eso hubiera sido bizarro e inhumano (pero hasta cierto punto divertido). Era más bien que el 14avo sabia perfectamente que sucedía con Allen todo el tiempo, en cualquier lugar, y ese era el trabajo de Link. Era su misión observar a Allen, resguardar a Allen, contenerlo cuando estuviera enojado, burlarse de el internamente y saber que pasaba por su cabecita de psicópata poseído por el demonio en todo momento.

Suspiro resignado, sintiéndose ridículo. La idea de querer ser el 14avo para estar dentro de Allen Walker sonaba ridícula luego de un rato.

"Nada. Solo estoy cansado" respondió el chico insípidamente desde su guarida. Link dejo pasar unos segundos de silencio para ver si se le ocurría alguna otra cosa, y finalmente se levanto de un salto y le arranco las cobijas. El chico se encontraba en una especie de posición de resguardo, encogido sobre sus brazos y piernas. El inspector lo miro con curiosidad antes de tomarlo del hombro.

"¿Estas enfermo?" susurro, dejando escapar un dejo de genuina preocupación.

"N-no lo se..." sollozo Allen después de unos segundos, mirándolo con ojos llorosos. "C-creo... ¡Pero es tan vergonzoso!" exclamo, volviendo a su posición inicial.

"¡El desorden en tu habitación es vergonzoso, y tengo que vivir en el! Cualquier cosa que le pase a tu cuerpo es mejor que me lo digas ya. podría ser..." y antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Allen lo interrumpió.

"No creo que el 14avo se este metiendo en esta parte de mi, Link" se irguió, dejando al descubierto lo que le había estado preocupando todo el día. El rostro de Link se tiñó de rojo en un instante, pero por más que intento alejar la mirada de aquello le fue imposible. había contemplado, un tanto retraídamente, ese acto de la naturaleza en su propio cuerpo; pero verlo en la entrepierna de otro hombre le causo una especie de...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tomo una almohada y se la lanzo al muchacho.

"¡Cubre _eso_!" Allen se encogió y volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas.

"¡No se que sucede! ¿Debería decirle a Komui?"

_"Lo único que Komui Lee hará es cortarlo para que lo mantengas lejos de su hermana"_ dijo el otro para si.

"Tu pareces saber algo..." y, con expresión esperanzada, Allen acerco el rostro al suyo. "Dime, ¿que tan malo es?"

Por un momento, Link pensó en traer un libro de Biología y dejar que los expertos en la materia cubrieran por el aquel pesado material. Mas presintió que aquello solo confundiría a Walker, y le traería mas problemas a el. Se decidió a empezar con un sondeo.

"¿Quieres decir que eso no te había sucedido antes?" pregunto en voz muy baja, casi sin querer hablar.

"Si, pero... Nunca había durado tanto tiempo"

"¡¿Pues desde cuando lo tienes así?" exclamo en una repentina explosión de irritación.

"Desde mediodía. Mas o menos."

"Eso es imposible."

Allen lo miro con ojos llorosos.

"Voy a morir, ¿verdad?"

Link se llevo una mano a la frente con exasperación.

"Lo dudo bastante. Aquello..." dijo, mirando a la zona cubierta por la almohada en el cuerpo del muchacho, "parece ser algo... natural. No es que sepa mucho del asunto, pero..."

"¿A ti te ha pasado por tanto tiempo?"

Al oír esta pregunta, Link supo que la conversación había alcanzado un punto al que no debería llegar. Se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó y pretendió anotar algo en su libreta, esto con la esperanza de que el muchacho lo dejara en paz y decidiera irse a dormir. Luego de unos minutos y tras percatarse de que el Inspector no respondería su pregunta, Allen se aventuro a decir algo más.

"¿Pero si sabes como hacerla desaparecer, verdad?"

"¡No quiero hablar mas del asunto, Walker!" profirió, mas apenado que furioso.

"¡Tienes que ayudarme, Link! Si tan solo me dieras una mano con est-" acto seguido, la frente de Allen tuvo un encuentro cercano con la esquina de un cuaderno de apuntes que le dejo una roja marca en la piel.

"¡Date tu una mano, y a mi déjame fuera de eso!" exclamo, y salio dando un portazo. Allen y Tim se miraron algo confundidos, el muchacho entre queriendo perseguirlo y temeroso de alcanzarlo, y el gollem con mas hambre de la que había tenido al inicio de la conversación.

_"Si me dieras una mano con este asunto"_

Las palabras de Allen Walker revoloteaban en su mente, una y otra vez, como interminables motas de polvo. Por mas que tratar de sacar la idea- no, la imagen de semejante acción de su cabeza, ejercía en el una atracción impertinente y obscena, pero a la vez misteriosamente... excitante. Tal vez debería haberle ayudado.

Se propino el mismo un severo puñetazo por haber pensado aquello.

"¿Te peleaste con Allen?" escucho una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Lo ultimo que le faltaba. siguió andando como si no lo hubiera oído, pero el sujeto lo alcanzo y obstruyo su camino. "¿O es que quieres un poco de _tiempo a solas_?" le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"Si digo que quiero un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿me dejarías en paz?" gruñó, esperanzado.

"Tal vez."

"... Discutí con Walker y quise darle algo de espacio." Lavi fingió una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Darle algo de espacio? ¿Y que tal si libera el infierno sobre nosotros, o algo peor?" susurro alarmado, como si estuvieran cometiendo alta traición. "Entonces se te conocería como el villano que dejo le dio a Allen Walker 'algo de espacio' y nos asesino a todos."

"Eso es imposible. Todos sabemos que Walker es completamente inofensivo para las personas de la Orden" dejo escapar.

"así que tu tampoco crees que sea tan peligroso. ¿Porque no se lo haz informado a Central?" cuestionó Bookman Jr., poniendo serio de repente.

"Central no quiere oír cosas como esas. A ellos les gustan los detalles que llevan a la gente a la horca."

"Ya lo creo."

Caminaron sin rumbo y en silencio por unos instantes. Aquel fue en realidad el primero, y tal vez único momento en que estar junto al bookman no le había revuelto el estomago. Tras aquella breve pausa, el muchacho parecía estar listo para reanudar su común labor de incomodar al Inspector, mas se contuvo, le dio las buenas noches y avanzo hacia el rumbo contrario al que habían estado siguiendo.

_"Tal vez ya no me deteste tanto"_ se atrevió a pensar el rubio. _"Para lo que me importa."_

El cuartel de la Orden, durante la noche, parecía un lugar completamente diferente de lo que era en el día. En las horas de luz, los científicos corrían apresuradamente de un lado para otro, la jefa de enfermeras gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra y había un sinfín de gente merodeando en los pasillos. En la oscuridad, sin embargo, había sino un alma o dos vagando por los corredores, casi siempre del grupo de ciencias, tambaleándose y con la cabeza gacha. Aquello era mucho mas fácil de ignorar que lo primero. así pues, Howard Link paso veinte, quizá treinta minutos caminando entre las paredes tenebrosas y el tétrico eco de sus pasos. Le concedía una extraña especie de tranquilidad.

Por ultimo, decidió volver a la habitación a terminar sus notas con un tono un poco menos alarmante, y descansar sobre el incomodo y duro colchón puesto en el piso. Pero al ver a Timcanpy abultado sobre el piso de la entrada, supo que algo no andaba bien. Tuvo la intención de entrar al cuarto, pero el gollem, alertado de su presencia, se interpuso en su camino. Como si fuese tan grande obstáculo. Link agito la mano como tratando de ahuyentar a una mosca, y Tim abrió el hocico mostrándole sus afilados colmillos. El oficial retiro cualquier zona carnosa de su alcance casi de inmediato.

"¿Porque no quieres que entre ahí?" y el pequeño bicho revoloteaba de arriba a abajo como diciéndole con señales lo que sucedía.

El rubio miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que el perímetro estuviera desierto, y al comprobarlo se aproximo a la puerta y le pego el oído. El voyeurismo jamás había sido una de sus aficiones, y no es que le gustara aquello; pero era su tarea como Inspector. O al menos trataba de convencerse de que en realidad era por eso.

Y entonces, lo escucho. Escucho la respiración entrecortada de Allen, articulando palabras inexistentes mientras se debatía entre seguir respirando o no. Al principio, eran pequeñas exhalaciones casi inaudibles que luego se tornaron en gemidos y exclamaciones de un extraño y nuevo placer. Probablemente no hubiera hecho aquello en toda su vida.

A Link no le paso por la cabeza interrumpirlo. Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad. Solo permaneció ahí, pegado a la puerta, escuchando con minuciosa atención cada sonido que involuntariamente escapaba del muchacho. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a asociar cada sensual ruido con la acción que lo causaba, y poco a poco su mente se vio llena de escenas que siempre reprimía con una bofetada en el rostro. Pero su rostro estaba demasiado enrojecido, y el resto de la sangre de su cuerpo se concentro en su entrepierna, calentándola, endureciéndola hasta que se volvió doloroso. Aunque se percato de ello no le hizo el mas mínimo caso. Solo siguió ahí, dejando llevar su imaginación por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Imagino el cuerpo blanco y terso de Allen tendido sobre la cama desordenada, retorciéndose entre las sabanas bajo la luz de una única vela, una mano aferrada a las cobijas y la otra deslizándose rítmicamente arriba y abajo de su miembro. Su miembro, esa pálida y delicada vara de peligroso placer, húmeda, frotándose frenéticamente contra la mano amiga, tal vez imaginando que se tratase de algo mas. Quiso saber si Walker pensó en el en algún momento, por mas absurdo e inmoral que le hubiese parecido en un momento de cordura. Lo escucho gemir con más fuerza aun, apretando los dientes y los puños. Probablemente estuviera bocarriba, contemplando la blancura del techo con ojos entrecerrados de placer, y cerca de alcanzar el clímax...

Alcanzo el punto en que la erección de su propio miembro le causo una punzada de insoportable dolor al estar cautivo dentro de sus ropas, y fue entonces cuando volvió en si y se alejo de la puerta como si esta de repente hubiera estallado en llamas. Se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, enrojecido y avergonzado, y luego echo una fugaz mirada hacia abajo de si. Miro al gollem algo dudoso, preguntándose si lo había presenciado todo en consciencia de lo que en realidad había ocurrido, pero la pequeña cosa se había recostado en la ventana de un rinconcito lejano del pasillo, sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso. Suspiro aliviado. Link no tenía idea de como borrar la memoria fotográfica de un gollem, y cualquier con un poco de sentido común hubiera deducido las circunstancias casi de inmediato.

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, dio un ultimo vistazo, como tentado a escuchar de nuevo, y salio disparado en dirección a las escaleras. Y entonces, escucho el familiar rechinido de la puerta hacer eco en las paredes de pasillo. No supo porque, pero se escondió al doblar la esquina. Probablemente temiera que Walker se diera cuenta de que lo había estado escuchando.

Espero ahí, estático, y unos segundos después, una figura apresurada tropezó con el.

Lavi lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿A que juegas ahora, Inspector?" comento con tono irregular, y emprendió lo que parecía ser una huida muy discreta. "Ya vete a dormir" dijo desde la distancia, antes de desaparecer en lo bajo de las escaleras.

Por más obvio que nos parezca a nosotros, Link no asocio esta cadena de eventos, y un tanto confundido, regreso a la habitación. había un ligero olor a sudor y a fluidos que el no conocía muy bien. Miro a Allen de reojo, sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, abrazando una almohada y un tanto sonrojado. decidió pretender que no sabía nada. Jugar al loco. Pero cuando se acerco al escritorio y la silla estaba fuera de su lugar, el mueble deslizado un par de pulgadas de su lugar habitual, y los bolígrafos desparramados por el piso, su mente hizo click como una maquina de engranes. Se sintió incapaz de moverse, y cuestionó mecánicamente:

"¿Bookman Jr. estuvo aquí?"

Hubo un breve lapso de silencio, y Allen se aferro aun más a la almohada.

"Algo así. Quería saber si me encontraba bien."

Link se dejo caer en la silla desacomodada al sentir que sus piernas no daban para más, y nerviosamente se dispuso a buscar su cuadernillo. Tenia que escribir algo. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa. Tenia que mantener su mente ocupada en algo mas, no podía, no debía seguir pensando en ello. No podía permitir que sus actos de imaginación voyeurista se convirtieran en un hábito.

Encontró su libreta en el suelo y recogió una pluma. Entonces se pregunto si, tal vez, en la silla, ellos...

Se levanto de un salto como si le hubiera mordido una serpiente, y dirigió a Allen una mirada angustiada. Pero este ya se había hecho un bultito con la almohada entre las piernas, y le había dado la espalda.

Paso así un largo rato en que Link lo observo, e imagino cosas, posiciones y actos tan indecentes que ponerlos por escrito robaría a más de uno la salud de su mente. Al tiempo que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, y sus ojos regresaban a sus orbitas, miro su colchón con desconfianza. En el no parecía haber ningún cambio. Lucia tal y como lo había dejado. Un tanto aliviado, procedió a recostarse y tratar de dormir.

Pero al sentir una zona húmeda de su almohada supo que su mente no descansaría hasta desentrañar cada posible posición y modo en que el problema de Allen Walker fue solucionado.

Aquella prometía ser una larga noche.

* * *

A veces siento que mi porno esta un poco pasado de moda. Aun así, no intente cambiarlo. Supongo que me gusta como esta.

R&R será altamente apreciado. Ojala y hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escribiendo en mi clase de Análisis de la Poesía que no sirve para nada *hearts*

Por ultimo, disculpen las faltas de ortografia :D mi bendito teclado es canadiense.


End file.
